Even more Mizura
Yup, last part is up on the second page, and I just integrated a few corrections by Ashenjay. New additions to my list of facts: Visnu After the events of the finite, he didn't show up for a few decades in front of Tak, until N0. This wasn't deemed very strange however. Vritra * Unique transcendental: Asura noted however that Vritra's unique transcendental needs special conditions to trigger like Taksaka's, so if Vritra truly wanted to kill Taksaka, then he'd be stronger than Taksaka. * Vritra and Tak enmity: Vrita apparently feels only belligerence for Tak after losing his emotions. Vritra impersonated Tak to cause destruction (Utpala got blamed instead), and also destroyed Ian's village this way. Utpala suggest that the only possible reason was because Vritra knew that the girl who could make him fall in love was there, and he wanted to kill her before that happened, as a dragon in love would go into hiding and avoid fighting even after the mate had died. There are rumors that Vritra wants to kill Taksaka, but Taksaka said it was a misunderstanding, and Vritra just liked to fight him. If Taksaka died, Vritra wouldn't be able to fight him anymore. Taksaka * Unique transcendental: For Taksaka's unique transcendental to trigger, both he and the target must want to kill each other. The transcendental skill seems to trap the opponents in a space that Taksaka controls. For example, the opponent may suddenly get smashed by a dragon limb, or they may attack their own comrades by mistake. Those caught in the transcendental skill are invisible from the outside, and those outside will be stopped by an invisible barrier, though this barrier can be broken. * Visits to the human realm: After Ian's death, he visited Kasak from time to time in the human realm. Asura clan * Asura: Asura wears black armor. As thanks to Taksaka for sparing Ravana, he promised the Asura clan would side with Taksaka if he wanted to overthrow Vritra. Taksaka declined however. * Ravana, No. 2 of the Asura clan: Ravana has long tied-up silver hair, and his Sura form looks like a swarm of bees. He has a foul mouth and always likes to taunt others. At the same time, he likes to surround himself with other Nastika to flatter him. In female form, she is the most beautiful Nastika of the Asura clan and is known as She is known as "Queen Bee." In the early days of the Universe, "for the revival of the species", she gave birth to countless children including the children of Asura. Although Ravana usually stays in male form, he'd take female form whenever he wants to get Asura to listen to him. With a group of Nastika, he tried to kill Taksaka to prove his superiority, but nearly got killed instead if it weren't for the interruption of Vasuki then Asura. Gods * The Gods' realm can be accessed by Nastika (whether other Sura can has not been clarified), but Gods regenerate very fast within the God's realm, so the Nastika are unable to overthrow the Gods' realm. * Gods control the fate of dead humans. Heretics are sent to Hell. It is impossible for a Sura to save a human who has gone to Hell. Here's a few thoughts * I always wondered why the Asura clan didn't seem like the dominant race if both the No. 1 and No. 2 are alive, and they have such a huge number of Rakshasa, and they even welcome Nastika from other clans. Perhaps they actually suffered severe losses near the beginning of the Universe, and started having many children and welcoming other Nastika as a result. * Speaking of which, doesn't it seem like that a lot more was happening in the early days of the Universe? It seems the situation was more unstable back then, and there was probably more fighting back then. The dragons nearly went extinct, and Nastika from other races had a lot of Rakshasa children in order to increase their forces, but we also know from the Shess' profile on the blog that most of those early Rakshasa are no longer alive (Shess being an exception). I don't get the impression that most clans seem to be at war now, and Ravana for example is no longer in "baby-making machine" mode, so it does seem that the situation has calmed down a lot. * Gods have control over dead humans. This really makes me wonder how the humans could ever have been neutral, if that were the case. D: * Oh yeah, we now have confirmation that Tak did indeed visit the human realm "from time to time" after the events of the finite. And finally... * The Finite somehow hints a lot towards a possible confrontation between Taksaka and Vritra - Vritra was the true culprit behind Ian's destruction, and Taksaka killed Utpala because he believed that Utpala did it instead (so Taksaka has double the reason to hate Vritra if he ever finds out) * A lot of Nastika seem to be expecting Taksaka to overthrow Vritra: Vasuki (who seems to be the one to suggest the scenario to Asura), Asura (who offered to side with Taksaka), and Tak even had to tell Ian that he didn't want to overthrow Vritra, which kind of seems like foreboding story-wise * We got power comparisons between Taksaka and Vritra, and Utpala suggested that a confrontation between the two would be a Terrible disaster. Taksaka also noted that if he were mad enough, he'd go around destroying countless number of stars (= hint of his power level), which is why he gave the earrings to Kasak: to keep his feelings muted. * Didn't we see a dragon in the flashback of the N0 Cataclysm (i.e. "terrible disaster" where "a lot of stars were blown up")? D': But yeah, it's a pity Currygom didn't allow translations. But man, to be honest, the ending of The Finite left me a bit shocked. That... was not a very happy ending. D': Ah, about the Primeval Gods: I always assumed that Brahma's second element is probably space. That'd explain the weird water channels, for example. And as for Taksaka's strength, there are only 4 or 5 beings stronger than him in the Universe. Ravana thought that defeating Taksaka would prove himself to be the strongest among No. 2s in the various clans. Basically Taksaka is probably second only to Nastika Kings. Category:Mizura